cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel is the sister of Tristan de Martel, the first progeny of Rebekah Mikaelson, and a member of The Trinity. Early Life The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 The Originals Season 3 In Seven Months Later, she appears during the tag. Now chained up in the basement, Christabella visits the mad vampire. Aurora senses Rebekah's murder as Christabella consoles her. In Copenhagen, she escapes her confinement and tells Niklaus Mikaelson that Rebekah's soul is currently in semi-possession of the witch Angelica Barker. In Light 'Em Up, In Ultranumb, In Wicked, In Corner, In Hello Storyville, In Dark Horse, In Black as Night, In Deal With The Devil, In Skulls, In The Old Ones (episode), In Hybrid, In Things We Lost in the Fire, In Bad Blood, Part 1, In Bad Blood, Part 2, In Dead or Alive, In Trust, In Call of the Wild, In Ragnarok, In Afterlife, In Ethan, In Nothing Stands In Our Way, The Originals Season 4, Part 1 In Hearing Damage, In By Your Side, In I Will Not Bow, In The Ladder of Chaos, In Soul Inmate, In Broken, In Rathul, In Misery, In Young God, The Sulez Dynasty Season 3 In Genesis, In Good News For People Who Like Bad News, In Darkness On The Edge Of Town, In Near Wild Heaven, In Every Breath You Take, In The Blood Gospel, In Final Mistake, In Ashes, In Games You Play, In I Get To Love You, In Throne, In Thousand Eyes, In Dark Paradise, The Sulez Dynasty Season 4 The Sulez Dynasty Season 5 The Originals Season 4, Part 2 The Originals Season 5 Batman Season 2 Batman Season 3 Batman Season 4 The Originals Season 5 The Originals Season 6 The Ruining Personality Quotes Trivia * She is the Big Bad of The Strix (season 3). * She is one of the multiple supporting antagonists of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1, serving as Tristan's second-in-command. ** She is also the secondary antagonist of The Sulez Dynasty Season 2. *** She is one of three main antagonists of The Sulez Dynasty Season 3, the others being The Woman and Alyona Reznika, though she eventually becomes an anti-hero. Appearances * 75/105 (TO) * 54/55 (TSD) * 13/24 (The Strix) * 13/207 (Arrow) * 12/45 (Batman) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 157 (Total) (TO S3) (23/23) * Seven Months Later * Copenhagen * Light 'Em Up * Ultranumb * Wicked * Corner * Hello Storyville * Dark Horse * Black as Night * Deal With The Devil * Skulls * The Old Ones (episode) * Hybrid * Things We Lost in the Fire * Bad Blood, Part 1 * Bad Blood, Part 2 * Dead or Alive * Trust * Call of the Wild * Ragnarok * Death Waltz * Afterlife * Ethan * Nothing Stands In Our Way (TO S4) (30/30) * Hearing Damage * By Your Side * I Will Not Bow * The Ladder of Chaos * Soul Inmate * Broken * Rathul * Misery * Young God * Rescue Me * Let Me Go * Abandonment * Blackout * The Graveyard Shift * Icarus (episode) * Undone * The Most Dangerous Game * Are You There, God? It's Us, The Mikaelsons * Unholy * That Awkward Moment * Kings & Queens * Birth * The Storm * Drag Me To Hell * Running Up That Hill * Bleed For Me * Dust To Dust * End Of Days * Unto This Storm * Kill The Light (TO S5) (14/14) * 3:00 PM-4:00 PM * 4:00 PM-5:00 PM * 5:00 PM-6:00 PM * 6:00 PM-7:00 PM * 7:00 PM-8:00 PM * 8:00 PM-9:00 PM * 9:00 PM-10:00 PM * 10:00 PM-11:00 PM * Courtesy Call * Fallout * The Wickedness of Man * Power * Goodbye To The Girl * The Darkest Parts of Yourself (TO S6) (7/7) * Whispers in the Dark * Not About Angels * Brothers & Sisters * I'd Rather Hurt * Sometimes * Better To Reign In Hell... * ... Than Serve In Heaven Crossover Appearances (TSD S1) (12/13) * Say Anything * All Through The Night * Sacrilege * The Fallen * Animal I Have Become * Go * Sacrifice * Daughter * Infinite * Salvation * Darkness Lifts * Reckoning (TSD S2) (15/15) * New Divide * Catalyst * Gauntlet * Something I Can Never Have * People Are Crazy * Heaven's A Lie * Just Like You * Blinding * Terrible * Wedding * Regime * Lost * Shadows * Unthinkable (TSD S3) (13/13) * Genesis * Good News For People Who Like Bad News * Darkness On The Edge Of Town * Near Wild Heaven * Every Breath You Take * The Blood Gospel * Final Mistake * Ashes * Games You Play * I Get To Love You * Throne * Thousand Eyes * Dark Paradise (TSD S4) (8/8) * New Americana * Marionette * Spotlight * Make A Move * Survival of the Fittest * From The Mouth of Madness * Posthumanity * Gods & Monsters (TSD S5) (6/6) * The System (episode) * Don't Turn Your Back On Me * The Choice * I Will Find Her * Cruel World * What Kind Of Day Has It Been? (Arrow S7) (2/23) * Blue Roses * Can You Feel My Heart? (Arrow S8) (11/23) * Darkest Day * The Brides of Dracula * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Rivalry * 30 Days Of Night * The Shadows * Mountain Ash * Devils & Dust * Save My City (Batman S2) (2/13) * Bones * Bloodstorm (Batman S3) (5/13) * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Bulletproof * Contagion * No Man's Land (Batman S4) (5/6) * The Court of Owls (episode) * King of Gotham * Unbroken * Reckoning (Batman episode) * Death Of The Family (The Ruining) (3/3) * The Ruining, Part 1: Mortem * The Ruining, Part 2: Woden * The Ruining, Part 3: Vitae Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Canonical characters Category:TO S3 Main Characters Category:TO S3 Antagonists Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:The Old Ones Category:Members of The Trinity Category:Members of The Strix Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Category:Rebekah's Sireline Category:Main Antagonists Category:The Sulez Dynasty Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Characters Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 2 Characters Category:TSD S1 Main Characters Category:TSD S2 Main Characters Category:TSD S3 Main Characters Category:TSD S4 Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:The Ruining Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Big Bads Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Batman S2 Antagonists Category:Batman S3 Antagonists Category:Batman S4 Antagonists Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes